De Jyou y de Mimi
by Kouko-chan
Summary: Jyou y Mimi eran las personas a quien Koushiro más amaba y además, una pareja enamorada. Ya de adultos, su historia de amor a tres se inicia. Reto para Chia Moon, de Proyecto 1-8 (Jyoumishiro, M).


Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ese fic nació de un reto de Chia Moon de Proyecto 1-8 (que también lo beteó). Es un fic M, o sea, tiene adultos haciendo cosas sin ropa, y no es póker desnudo. Lo escribí como una historia de amor de tres personas, desde el punto de vista de Koushiro. Es el primer fic M que he escrito en mi vida entera, ojalá no se vea malo. Por favor, dejen reviews.

 **De Jyou y de Mimi**

Él conocía a Jyou desde que había se mudado al mismo edificio que él, en Odaiba, con 6 años. El hijo más joven de los Kido solía acompañarlo todos los días hasta la escuela. En el inicio, el modo serio y reclamante de Jyou dio a Koushiro la falsa idea de que el chico más viejo no le quería bien. Todavía, con el pasar de los años, el pelirrojo aprendió a ver la ternura que se ocultaba por detrás de aquella apariencia seria. Jyou se preocupaba demasiado con todos y siempre quería ayudar a toda la gente. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacer a las personas felices. Además, aquel chico de cabello azul parecía incapaz de decir mentiras, lo que denotaba su profundo respeto por todos.

A Mimi la conoció con 8 años cuando se volvieron colegas de clase por primera vez. Era una chica popular y extrovertida que no necesitaba hablar con alguien raro como él. Pero eso jamás lo impidió. Mimi lo cumplimentaba todos los días con una larga e iluminada sonrisa y le hablaba de la misma manera que conversaba con los otros estudiantes. Koushiro no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan bien tratado por alguien de su edad y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo y, en las pocas ocasiones en que dijo algo que la lastimó, no lo hizo queriendo. Mimi era como la bondad en forma humana y, aunque expresase su enfado con vehemencia, nunca tardó en perdonar a Koushiro por sus errores. Él creía que la niña era incapaz de odiar a cualquier persona.

Jyou y Mimi solo se conocieron mejor en el Mundo Digital. No se llevaron bien de inmediato, pero luego sus personalidades se mostraron complementarias y compatibles. Uno era la fuerza del otro y conocía a las palabras precisas para elevarle el espíritu. Ellos se aceptaban completamente y, a pesar de ser opuestos en muchos aspectos, tenían un entendimiento profundo el uno del otro. Quizá porque siempre se comunicaban con claridad y sinceridad. Quizá porque tenían un lazo profundo y especial que pocas personas lograban establecer en vida. Mimi y Jyou eran perfectos uno para el otro. Entonces, por supuesto, ellos se enamorarían.

Koushiro no entendía bien la razón, pero se sentía algo incómodo durante la adolescencia, cuando Jyou y Mimi estaban siempre juntos. Algunos de sus otros amigos teorizaron que él estaba celoso hacia Mimi y quería quitársela a Jyou. El pelirrojo tenía certeza de que no era eso. Admiraba profundamente a Mimi por su personalidad fuerte y vibrante, y también notó como ella estaba a tornarse una bella mujer, pero no conseguía imaginarse sólo con ella. Bien, no conseguía imaginar a él o a ella sin Jyou. El chico mayor se mostraba más guapo y con más confianza en la medida que envejecía. Era más alto que Koushiro y Mimi, y su voz, al madurar, sonaba como una melodía del paraíso. No en la misma manera que la voz cantante de Mimi, que también era linda. La voz de Jyou llenaba a Koushiro de paz y seguridad y la de Mimi lo llenaba de alegría y valor. Y, por obvio, sus voces tenían el mismo efecto en ellos dos.

El pelirrojo no quería separarlos en absoluto. Ellos eran bellos juntos y él sabía como uno hacía al otro feliz. Su amor era evidente, no necesitaba de palabras. El modo como Mimi miraba a Jyou y Jyou miraba a Mimi era lo suficiente para transmitir la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Koushiro no quería destruir lo que ellos tenían.

Después de un par de años en aquella situación, Koushiro entendió lo que lo incomodaba de ver a Jyou y Mimi juntos. Él estaba enamorado de los dos al mismo tiempo ¡Eso era inadmisible! ¿Qué clase de persona gananciosa quiere a dos personas concomitantemente? ¡Y dos personas que ya estaban en una relación perfecta! ¿Quién era él para atreverse a involucrarse en aquella felicitad? Él no debía hacerlo ¡Era errado! Si de verdad amaba a Jyou y a Mimi, él debería alejarse de ellos y jamás incomodarlos con sus sentimientos.

Pensó que eso sería fácil después que la pareja fuera a vivir a Estados Unidos. Entonces, Koushiro recibió una excelente oportunidad de trabajo en la Universidad de Nueva York y tuvo que mudarse. Jyou y Mimi insistieron para que él viviera en el mismo edificio que ellos. Decir no para aquellas dos personas siempre había sido difícil para el pelirrojo.

El edificio tenía dos apartamentos por rellano y Koushiro se tornó vecino de Jyou y Mimi, quienes ya estaban casados. Jyou trabajaba en un hospital y Mimi en televisión. Ellos pasaban casi el día entero fuera, pero siempre cumplimentaban a Koushiro cuando lo veían y lo invitaban a salir con ellos el fin de semana. El pelirrojo siempre inventaba una disculpa. En todos aquellos años, no había sido capaz de olvidar sus sentimientos por Jyou y Mimi. Verlos adultos y más hermosos que nunca ya era demasiado para él. Si pasase más tiempo con la pareja, temía que pudiera perder el control y declarar el amor que les había ocultado por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Ellos se sentirían mal por él? ¿Lo odiarían? Aquellas posibilidades lo llenaban de miedo.

Cierta noche, Koushiro había llegado tarde a su apartamento debido a una palestra en la Universidad. Imaginaba que sus vecinos de pasillo ya estaban durmiendo. ¡Como estaba de equivocado! Del otro lado de la puerta cerrada del apartamiento de la pareja, gritos y gemidos de placer eran perfectamente audibles. El hombre se quedó paralizado, a escucharlos con atención. La sangre subió a su rostro y sus pantalones se quedaron apretados en la ingle.

Jyou y Mimi estaban haciendo el amor a pocos metros de él.

Al sentirse un pervertido, Koushiro se apresuró a entrar en su apartamento. Se bañó con agua fría y fue a dormir. No podía escucharlos desde su habitación, pero los oía en su cabeza. Su esfuerzo consciente en no imaginárselos desnudos y sudados fue inútil. No podría escaparse de la imagen en sus sueños.

Koushiro empezó a soñar con los dos todas las noches.

Era raro. Siempre había creído que su amor por Jyou y Mimi era puro. Admiraba su belleza y quería besarlos y tocarlos, era verdad. Pero algo en Koushiro siempre lo había impedido de imaginar a aquellas dos personas increíbles haciendo algo tan común como una conjunción carnal. Ahora, no era capaz de parar de imaginarlos. Mimi y Jyou no eran solo las personas más bondadosas, sinceras y valientes que conocía. También eran las más sensuales.

El hombre de cabello azul tenía brazos largos y musculosos y era fácil imaginar que su pecho era bien definido y su espalda formaba una V perfecta y deslumbrante. En muchos de los sueños de Koushiro, Jyou lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros y cálidos, y le hablaba en voz baja todas las cosas que iba a hacer con él, mientras le quitaba toda la ropa y le besaba el cuello.

Su imaginación siempre había sido muy realista, entonces no era difícil sentir la respiración pesada de Jyou contra su piel desnuda o aquellas manos grandes de doctor apretar sus nalgas. En seguida, Jyou lo suspendía y lo presionaba contra la pared, para rozar al sexo de Koushiro entre sus piernas fuertes. Entonces, Koushiro sentía en la entrada de su culo la caliente y pulsante sensación del miembro de aquel hombre. Desgraciadamente, siempre despertaba antes de ser penetrado.

También había muchas ocasiones en sus sueños en que Mimi aparecía cuando los dos hombres estaban a punto de ahogarse en placer, igualmente desnuda. Ella distraía a Jyou con un beso apasionado que lo hacía olvidarse de que Koushiro estaba allá. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera protestar, ella lo atacaba con un beso fulminante. La lengua de ella exploraba al interior de su boca mientras los pezones duros de la mujer eran presionados contra el pecho de Koushiro.

Las manos de Mimi eran pequeñas y rápidas. Una sostuvo al miembro temblante del pelirrojo mientras la otra hizo el camino hasta su culo, donde dos dedos lo penetraron.

— Uhhmm... — Koushiro gemía.

— Necesito dilatarte si quieres tener a mi Jyou dentro de ti. — Ella habló en tono juguetón, mordiendo la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo.

La mano derecha de Mimi estaba a aplicar un ritmo despacio a las caricias en el miembro del hombre más joven, lo que lo volvía loco.

— P-Por favor, Mimi-san... — Él suplicaba, pero Mimi hacía como si no lo escuchase. De repente, sin cualquier aviso, ella condujo al miembro del pelirrojo hasta la entrada de su sexo. La sensación caliente y húmeda casi lo hizo gritar. Mimi lo alejó de la pared y Koushiro la abrazó por reflejo.

Entonces, él sintió a Jyou acercarse por detrás. Los brazos del hombre lo envolvieron y lamió a la espalda y la nuca de Koushiro.

— ¡N-No puedo con los dos al mismo tiempo! ¡Voy a morir! — Koushiro protestó, pero no quería que ellos se detuviesen. Si de verdad muriera en razón de aquel placer transcendental, su vida entera habría valido la pena.

Jyou llevó sus dedos derechos hasta la boca de Mimi, que los lamió completamente. En seguida, la mano derecha de Jyou fue bajada y Koushiro pudo sentir uno de los dedos del doctor penetrar su culo. El gritito del pelirrojo fue ahogado por Mimi, que de nuevo llenaba a su boca con aquella lengua formidable.

Jyou metió otros dos dedos y dilató la entrada del pelirrojo lo máximo que podía. La sensación era tan intensa que Koushiro casi se olvidó de que tenía a su miembro dentro de Mimi. La mujer reaccionó moviendo su cadera adelante y hacia atrás.

— Jyou y yo somos una pareja. Nos tienes que dar atención al mismo tiempo. — Informó Mimi, como si fuera una profesora de primaria.

— P-Perdón... — La vergüenza de Koushiro era tal que él tuvo que mirar hacia abajo. Los grandes y bellos senos de Mimi lo hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera su libido. Ella lo besó con intensidad.

— Estás preparado para mí. — Jyou le habló en voz grave y seductora, un poco antes de forzar la boca de Koushiro lejos de la de Mimi y besar al hombre más joven de modo impetuoso. La sensación fue arrebatadora.

Después, Jyou dejó de besarlo y se concentró en el culo de Koushiro. El hombre de pelo azul separó a las nalgas del pelirrojo y posicionó a la punta de su sexo en la entrada del culo. Koushiro ya empezaba a sentir a aquel miembro maravilloso adentrarse.

¡Y siempre despertaba en ese momento!

"Soy la persona más depreciable del mundo", pensaba siempre que tenía que bajar las escaleras hasta la lavandería del edificio para limpiar sus sábanas, después de uno de aquellos sueños. No era cierto que tuviera esa clase de sueños con Jyou y Mimi. No era cierto que los desease de esa manera. ¡No pasaba de un pervertido! ¡Era casi un destruidor de lares! No merecía la amistad de aquellos dos, ni cosa alguna.

En una de las madrugadas en que tuvo que bajar a la lavandería, Koushiro descubrió que no era el único allá.

Jyou y Mimi estaban completamente desnudos _y haciendo el_ amor arriba de una lavadora. Bien, Mimi era quien estaba sentada en la lavadora mientras Jyou recorría el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos largas y hacía movimientos rápidos para dentro y fuera de ella con su miembro.

— ¡AAHH, JYOU, ESO! — Gritó Mimi, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡No seas tan escandalosa! ¿Y si despiertas a un vecino? — La voz alarmada de Jyou contrastaba con su sus movimientos sensuales y precisos. Él no quitó los ojos de la mujer en ningún momento.

— Sé que lo amarías si eso pasara. ¿Crees que no sé de tu fetiche exhibicionista? ¡Eres un hombre adulto y aún no has aprendido a borrar tu historial de internet! — Mimi tenía un tono juguetón. Ella cogió al cuello de su marido y le robó un beso en la boca.

Koushiro estaba completamente congelado. Las dos personas que había amado por años, las dos personas que poblaban todas sus fantasías, estaban teniendo sexo delante él. ¿Estaba de verdad despierto?

Seguía sosteniendo las sábanas en las manos cuando la sensación de su miembro contra el tejido de los pantalones de su pijama se quedó demasiado tensa para él soportarlo. Los había cambiado no hacía mucho tiempo, no pensaba que ya los iba a…

¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Tenía que salir de la lavandería antes que aquellos dos lo viesen! ¿Qué clase de persona pervertida se quedaba a espiar a una pareja en un momento íntimo como aquel, en que expresaban a su amor de modo físico?

Sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, Koushiro giró su cuerpo, para irse de allá. Estaba casi en la entrada de la lavandería cuando escuchó al grito de Jyou.

— ¡ES KOUSHIRO-KUN! ¡KOUSHIRO-KUN NOS HA VISTO!

— ¡OH, CIELOS! — La voz de Mimi no solía sonar preocupada de aquel modo. —KOUSHIRO-KUN, NO ESTÁS TRAUMADO ¿VERDAD? NO TE HEMOS QUITADO A LA INOCÉNCIA ¿VERDAD?

"¿Por qué están preocupados por mí?" Koushiro se preguntó, confundido. Quería girar su cuerpo para encararlos y asegurarles que todo estaba bien, pero, si lo hiciera, vería sus cuerpos desnudos por completo, en la vida real. Además, ellos verían lo que se asomaba en su ingle. ¡La vergüenza ciertamente lo mataría!

— ¿Por qué no contestas, Koushiro-kun? — Jyou sonaba cada vez más alarmado. — ¡Hemos destruido la mente de Koushiro-kun! ¡Jamás va a recuperarse de esto! ¿Por qué me has convencido de hacer esta locura, Mimi?

— ¡No tenía como imaginar que alguien vendría acá a las dos de la madrugada! ¿Piensas que yo quería traumar al pobre e inocente Koushiro-kun, que ni debe saber que era esto que estábamos haciendo?

"¿En serio? ¿Que están pensando de mí?" Koushiro empezaba a enfadarse.

— Quizá podemos inventar alguna disculpa. — Jyou sugirió. — Podemos decir que estábamos haciendo ejercicio.

— ¡Sí! ¡Un ejercicio que las parejas casadas hacen! — Apoyó Mimi.

— ¡SÉ QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! ¡NO SOY NINGÚN NIÑITO! — Koushiro no lo soportó más y giró su cuerpo para encararlos. El shock lo hizo dejar las sábanas caerse al suelo. En ninguno de sus sueños él había imaginado que los cuerpos de Jyou y Mimi fueran tan perfectos.

Jyou no tenía muchos músculos, pero los que tenía eran hermosos y viriles. Todavía, lo que más llamaba la atención de Koushiro era el sublime miembro del hombre. Longo y largo, pero no de modo exagerado, (lo que podría lastimar a alguien), era todo simétrico y perfecto. El pelirrojo tuvo la compulsión de tirarse al suelo y besar aquel miembro magnífico por el resto de su vida. Lo veneraría como un siervo fiel y haría de todo por ello. Necesitaba tenerlo en su boca, empujarlo bajo su garganta, conocer su sabor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La pregunta de Mimi hizo con que Koushiro desviase su atención para la mujer. Cielos, ¡como era de linda! Sus caderas y muslos eran largos y los senos tenían proporciones harmónicas con el resto de su cuerpo. Sus senos no eran pequeños ni demasiado grandes, pero perfectos. Koushiro imaginó como deberían sentirse en sus manos. Se imaginó a sí mismo acariciando a aquellos pezones formidables de color rosa, besarlos, ¡Lamerlos! Podría pasar el resto de su vida y venerarlos también. No podría haber mayor felicitad en el mundo que servir a aquellos senos y al miembro de Jyou.

— La parte buena es que Koushiro-kun no parece traumado — dijo Jyou. — Pero él tiene una gran erección y está mirándonos como si fuera a devorarnos.

Al escuchar aquello, Koushiro sintió como si el mundo cayera sobre su cabeza. Tapó su rostro con ambas las manos y quiso huir.

— ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! — Gritó, alejándose a ciegas. — ¡Juro que no quería espiaros! ¡Es que tuve un sueño y necesitaba limpiar las sábanas después, pero jamás imaginé que os vería así estando despierto! ¡No logré reaccionar a tiempo y me quedé mirándoos! ¡Lo siento tanto!

— ¡Cálmate, Koushiro-kun! — Jyou le dijo, sosteniendo sus manos. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? — ¡No camines con los ojos cerrados! ¡No queremos que te lastimes!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Jyou lo miraba con preocupación, lo que lo hizo sentirse culpable. Pero su confusión era mayor que todo.

— ¿No estáis enojados conmigo?

— Estábamos haciendo el amor en la lavandería, ¿qué derecho tendríamos para enojarnos con alguien que nos sorprende en el acto? — Preguntó Mimi, riendo y acercándose de Koushiro. — ¿Hablaste que tienes sueños eróticos con nosotros?

Él sintió como si su rostro estuviera en flama e intentó huir de nuevo, pero Jyou no lo dejó.

— La atracción sexual es perfectamente normal, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza. — El hombre más viejo habló con amabilidad.

— Nos halaga que sientas esto por nosotros, Koushiro-kun. — Mimi sonrió, mientras se acercaba de él. — Para decir la verdad, nos sentimos mejor en saber que tú también te sientes así.

— ¡Mimi, no hables de aquello! ¿Qué va a pensar Koushiro-kun? — Jyou al fin quitó las manos del otro y encaró a su esposa, sonrojado.

— Pero si Koushiro-kun siente atracción por nosotros, quizá quiera tener un trio también. Hemos hablado de incluirlo por tanto tiempo. Ya es hora de que él conozca acerca de nuestro interés hacia él.

— ¡No podemos presionar a Koushiro-kun a hacer el amor con nosotros! ¡Puede no estar preparado para algo así! ¿Y si lo asustamos? ¿Y si lo traumamos? ¿Y si piensa que somos pervertidos y nunca más quiere vernos?

— ¡Tú te preocupas demasiado!

— ¡Tú no te preocupas lo suficiente!

— ¡Cállate ya!

— ¡Házmelo!

— ¡Con placer!

Entonces, Mimi besó a Jyou con fuerza. Él se resistió por algunos segundos, pero luego cedió al deseo. El hombre cogió el seno derecho de Mimi mientras apretaba la nalga izquierda de la mujer, que soltó un gemido de aprobación. Los cariños aumentaron a más rápidos e intensos. Koushiro notó que el miembro de Jyou, que había se quedado flácido cuando estaba preocupado por él, ya estaba erecto de nuevo, listo para adentrarse en la bella mujer. El doctor suspendió a Mimi con ambas las manos y ella puso a las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su marido. Él la penetró de inmediato.

Koushiro estaba estupefacto de nuevo. No creía que ellos estaban haciendo el amor frente a él sabiendo que estaba allí. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de él? ¿O ese era su modo de decir que él no debería de sentir vergüenza?

Los gemidos de los dos resonaron más escandalosos mientras su ritmo era más veloz. Adelante y hasta atrás, sin parar, por varios minutos. Jyou de verdad tenía brazos muy fuertes para ser capaz de sostenerla de aquel modo y Mimi tenía piernas poderosas para equilibrarse así.

— ¡VOY! ¡VOY! — Gritó Jou, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡JUNTOS! — Ordenó Mimi, con los ojos también cerrados, abrazando a su marido con toda su fuerza.

Los dos gritaron cuando tuvieron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo. Satisfechos, se quedaron parados por medio minuto. Entonces, Mimi soltó sus piernas de las caderas de Jyou y él la bajó, mientras sacaba sexo de dentro de ella con delicadeza.

— P-Perdón, Koushiro-kun. — Jyou estaba extremadamente sonrojado. — No puedo controlarme cuando Mimi...

— ¡No pongas la culpa solo en mí! — protestó ella.

— ¡Koushiro-kun nos va a odiar ahora! — Lamentó el hombre.

Koushiro no soportó más quedarse inerte.

Cedió a sus deseos y se lanzó hasta Jyou, clavándole un intenso beso en los labios. Él exploró a la boca del hombre más viejo, embriagándose con su sabor. Sus lenguas se tocaron y bailaron por algunos minutos. Pasada la sorpresa, Jyou abrazó a Koushiro y retribuyó al beso. No faltó tiempo para que el doctor asumiera su posición dominante a invadir a la boca del otro mientras lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Koushiro no resistió. Estaba más que feliz que Jyou hiciera con él lo que quisiese. Quería perderse en el olor del otro y sentir su calor en el cuerpo entero. Como si adivinase que él deseaba deshacerse de sus ropas, Mimi se acercó a Koushiro por la espalda y empezó a quitarle la camisa y, en seguida, los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Completamente desnudo, Koushiro sintió a Mimi presionar su cuerpo contra su espalda. El contacto con los senos firmes y los pezones duros de la mujer hizo a Koushiro sentir una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo.

— No pienses que vas a tener a Koushiro-kun solo para ti, Jyou. — Habló Mimi, desafiante. Ella condujo su mano derecha hasta donde el miembro de Koushiro estaba y lo cogió con delicadeza. Con movimientos delicados y precisos, logró hacer al pelirrojo gemir de placer. — Tengo la certeza de que yo voy a ser su favorita.

— ¿Quieres ser competitiva, Mimi? — preguntó Jyou, después de interrumpir al beso y dejar a Koushiro sin aire. — Tú sabes que cuando me pongo serio, siempre gano.

— E-Esperen... — Logró decir Koushiro.

— ¿Hemos hecho algo malo? — cuestionó Mimi preocupada.

— Podemos parar si no quieres seguir — dijo Jyou.

— No es eso. — Koushiro se apresuró a decir. Él se alejó algunos pasos de la pareja para poder mirar a Jyou y Mimi a los ojos.

— Vosotros sois maravillosos. ¡Siempre lo han sido! — Habló Koushiro. — Vosotros sois personas buenas que se preocupan por el bienestar de los otros… sinceros, valientes, fuertes, gentiles… son hermosos por dentro y en el exterior. Sois perfectos el uno para el otro y es evidente que ustedes se aman demasiado. ¿Por qué queréis involucrarme a mí en lo que tenéis? No puedo… ¡No quiero destruir a vuestro amor!

— Tú nos gustas. — Mimi le mostró su sonrisa más tierna. — Tú siempre nos has gustado. Pero no sabíamos que nos gustábamos uno al otro y no sabíamos qué hacer con nuestros sentimientos por ti. Yo ni sabía que Jyou también estaba enamorado de ti hasta que yo le confesé que amaba a dos hombres al mismo tiempo días antes de nuestra boda.

— Sabemos cómo estos sentimientos son de complicados. Nosotros mismos sufrimos con la culpa de amar a más de una persona. — Admitió Jyou. — Pero lo entendemos ahora. Amarte no tira cosa alguna de lo que Mimi y yo sentimos uno por el otro. ¡Sólo hay más amor añadido! ¡Y tú nos amas también! Nosotros tres nos amamos recíprocamente, ¡eso significa que podemos quedarnos todos juntos ahora! No creo que haya algo que podría hacer a mí o a Mimi más felices que tenerte a ti.

"Tenerme a mí…" pensó Koushiro, asombrado. Todo aquel tiempo, aquellas dos personas que él tanto amaba le querían a él de la misma manera que él los quería. No pudo evitar reír con algo de alivio. Al final, no era un pervertido ganancioso y destruidor de lares. Era simplemente alguien que se había enamorado de dos personas, las cuales también se habían enamorado de él. Sus miedos parecían tan ridículos ahora. Jamás separaría a Jyou y Mimi. Él iba a quedarse con ellos dos.

Koushiro se acercó de Mimi y puso sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza. Ella retribuyó el gesto con entusiasmo. La mujer se bajó al suelo y el pelirrojo se puso a su lado. Él no paró de besarla, en éxtasis con la sensación de tener la lengua de la mujer explorando su boca y dominando su lengua. Mimi apretó la nalga derecha de Koushiro y cogió su miembro con la mano que tenía libre.

— Lo sentimos por hacerte esperar tanto — dijo ella, mientras conducía el miembro temblante para dentro de su sexo.

Koushiro quería disculparse también, por no haber confesado sus sentimientos antes. Pero no era más capaz de hablar. Todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos incoherentes. La sensación de estar dentro de Mimi era mejor que todo lo que podría imaginar. Sus paredes calientes y mojadas lo apretaban, sacándole sonidos libidinosos y causándole espasmos.

De repente, dos dedos húmedos se adentraron el culo de Koushiro, lo que le hizo gritar, en parte por dolor y en parte por placer y anticipación.

— Lo siento por demorarme, necesitaba buscar al lubricante en la bolsa de Mimi. — Jyou le habló en tono apologético mientras ensanchaba su entrada. Cuando puso un tercer dedo, Koushiro perdió toda la esperanza de que aún pudiera ser capaz de hablar cualquier cosa. Todo lo que existía era placer.

Koushiro gimió, separando sus labios de los de Mimi. Ahora pudo admirar los senos de la mujer. Los tocó de modo tímido.

— ¡Cógelos! ¡Apriétalos! — Ordenó Mimi.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y forzó su sexo en dirección de Koushiro, de modo a tener al miembro entero del pelirrojo dentro de su cuerpo. Koushiro obedeció. Cogió cada seno con una mano y apretó los duros pezones. La sensación era estupenda. Estiró su lengua para lamerlos y en seguida chuparlos. Los sonidos que Mimi emitía inundaban su mente con satisfacción y hasta orgullo. ¡Él de verdad estaba dando placer a ella! La piel de la mujer era blanda, perfumada y sus pezones tenían una textura irresistible. Koushiro mantenía uno en la boca mientras apretaba al otro con poca fuerza, alternándolos en seguida. Sus manos ahora sentían las nalgas de Mimi. La mujer tenía sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del pelirrojo, de modo para atraerlo cerca y alejarlo en el mismo ritmo de la penetración en su sexo.

— Estás bien dilatado ahora, voy a entrar. Relájate. — Avisó Jyou.

Koushiro tembló. Era en ese momento que sus sueños siempre terminaban. ¿Y si lo que estaba pasando no fuera real? ¿Y si estaba a punto de despertar sólo en su habitación? Mas el miedo no duró mucho tiempo.

Jyou lo penetró despacio, del modo más cuidadoso que era capaz. La preocupación del hombre más viejo en no lastimarlo impidió a Koushiro de sentir dolor, aunque aún sintiera un poco de malestar. Podía decir que su entrada y el miembro de Jyou estaban más mojados de lo que deberían por el lubrificante.

El doctor se puso en movimiento dentro de Koushiro, primero de modo despacio. Cuando el pelirrojo se acostumbró con la sensación, el ritmo de Jyou pasó a ser gradualmente más rápido, hasta acompañar el ritmo de las embestidas de Koushiro en Mimi. Los tres estaban moviéndose en uniformidad.

Koushiro dejó escapar un grito de placer cuando sintió el sexo de Jyou tocar su próstata.

— Soy feliz de que te haya gustado eso — dijo Jyou con orgullo.

— ¡Apresúrense! — habló Mimi. — ¡Estoy a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y quiero que lo hagamos juntos!

Los dos hombres aumentaron el ritmo. Nadie más era capaz de emitir cualquier sonido que no fuera un gemido de placer.

Koushiro jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como la sensación que sentía su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y pensó ver estrellas explotar en su frente. No podría impedirlo ahora.

El placer arrebatador engulló a los tres. Jyou llenó a Koushiro al mismo tiempo en que Koushiro llenó a Mimi. Ellos se abrazaron mientras los espasmos los retorcían. Al fin, se quedaron inertes. Estaban demasiado cansados para mantener los ojos abiertos. El pelirrojo sintió que los brazos del hombre y de la mujer lo envolvieron.

— Os amo. — Koushiro logró decir. —Os he amado desde niño.

— Te amamos también — dijo Mimi.

— Siempre vamos amar a nuestro Koushiro — prometió Jyou.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Dudaba que algún día pudiera sentirse tan feliz como en aquel momento. Pero, en verdad, lo iba a estar, ¿verdad? Tenía a Jyou y a Mimi consigo ahora, por supuesto que su vida de allí adelante sería llena de felicitad.

Tenía a ellos y ellos lo tenían.

"Ellos son míos y yo soy de Jyou e de Mimi; para siempre."

Qué maravilloso era pensar de aquel modo.

Qué increíble era poder estar, finalmente, con las personas que amaba.


End file.
